


The Kids of Hollywood

by MrToddWilkins



Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [10]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: 2020s, 2030s, Bade - Freeform, Gen, I’ll make up OCs for the rest, Jade and Beck were the only ones in the original gang, quintuplets - Freeform, ‘20s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: The year is 2024
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682887
Kudos: 4





	1. Summary of this AU

So here the gang consisted of Jade,Beck,Alicia Valdes,Keith Sendler,Lucy Del Orsino,and Nick Thomas.

The universe here is that of https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_ki2hZB1GOSQRum5In1wBMGvaKf_sb_lcI8IsEuLaQg/mobilebasic?pli=1

The kids are all 7 years old when our story begins. Beck: Actor. Jade: Playwright

Kids:

Andrew: First born, also the most mature. Andrew has a sweet and thoughtful personality. Andre enjoys toy trains and cars. He often gets into trouble but not as much as his siblings.

Tori: Second born. She's a Daddy's girl. She enjoys tea parties,dress up,and sci fi. Tori is a bit of a tattletale. She's always trying to be the goody two shoes.

Trina: Third born. Trina is very bossy and can be mean at times. She is obsessed with cookies. She is attached to her purple blanket (snuggles) that she's had since she was born. She personally enjoys causing her siblings to be upset.

Robbie: Fourth born. Robbie is the comedian in the family. Always making everyone laugh. He has an active imagination and refers to himself as a super hero. Robbie enjoys playing in the mud and toy cars.

Cat: Fifth born. Cat is the youngest and most sensitive. She's attached to both Jade and Beck. She sometimes goes against what she's told to do. Cat enjoys being with both of her parents. Jade dyed her hair red so that she can be told apart from her sisters. **(Tori and Trina look alike but, can be told apart. Cat looks a lot like Trina.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2024


	2. The kids’ first Christmas Eve church service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve 2023 really will fall on a Sunday.

_December 24,2023_

Unlike his wife,Beck Oliver was a religious guy. He had been picked to sing a hymn at the service at St Vibiana’s,so he took the kids there. He winked at the, as he walked up on stage and sang:

”

Last night I lay a sleeping, There came a dream so fair,  
I stood in old Jerusalem, Beside the temple there.  
I heard the children singing, And ever as they sang,  
I thought the voice of Angels,From Heav’n in answer rang;  
I thought the voice of Angels,From Heav’n in answer rang,-  
  
Jerusalem! Jerusalem!  
Lift up your gates and sing,  
Hosanna in the highest!  
Hosanna to your King!  
  
And then methought my dream was chang’d, The streets no longer rang,  
Hush’d were the glad Hosannas,The little children sang.  
The sun grew dark with mystery, The morn was cold and chill,  
As the shadow of a cross arose,Upon a lonely hill,  
As the shadow of a cross arose,Upon a lonely hill.  
  
Jerusalem! Jerusalem!  
Hark! how the Angels sing,  
Hosanna in the highest,  
Hosanna to your King.  
  
And once again the scene was chang’d, New earth there seem’d to be,  
I saw the Holy City,Beside the tideless sea;  
The light of God was on its streets, The gates were open wide,  
And all who would might enter, And no one was denied.  
No need of moon or stars by night, Or sun to shine by day,  
It was the new Jerusalem, That would not pass away,  
It was the new Jerusalem, That would not pass away.  
  
"Jerusalem! Jerusalem!  
Sing, for the night is o’er!  
Hosanna in the highest,  
Hosanna for evermore!  
Hosanna in the highest,....  
Hosanna for evermore.”


End file.
